Safety Blanket
by DontKnowMyName
Summary: Extended ending to 4x02. All of the rooms Bobby had in his house and the boys still ended up sleeping in the living room. Surely, there was a more comfortable spot than the floor.


Title: Safety Blanket

Author: KrisOneZero215

Summary: Extended ending to Are You There God? It's Me Dean Winchester. Why the boys ended up sleeping in Bobby's living room.

Disclaimer: I only wish I could own these characters, but I don't.

______________

"How ya feeling?" Dean asks, handing Sam a mug of coffee as the younger brother sits up on the couch. "That desk didn't smash anything did it?"

"I'm fine," Sam takes a quick sip of the warm liquid, letting it calm his body slowly. "Thankful it's over."

Nodding in agreement, Dean lowers himself to the floor in front of the couch, taking a drink of his own coffee as well. He looks up at his brother with a smile, noticing Sam's fatigue in the way his eyes were reluctant to open after each blink.

He reaches up and grabs a hold of the mug still is Sam's grasp. Sam looks at him suspiciously for a few seconds before allowing Dean to remove the cup from his hands. The unspoken "lay down" is loud and clear as Dean sits the mug on the floor next to him.

The brothers sit alone in silence for a few minutes, before Bobby walks in with his on coffee and a newspaper. The older man doesn't even look up as he makes his way to the old recliner. He sits the mug on the table next to him and lets the paper fall to his lap before glancing up at the brothers.

"Hunt too much for him?" He asks, nodding his head toward the couch.

Dean furrows his brow and turns around slowly, not expecting Sam to already be asleep. He smiles and turns back to Bobby with a shrug, "I guess so."

"He needs it I'm sure. Didn't get much sleep when..." Bobby trails off sadly. "Well you know."

"Yeah," The younger man nods, taking another sip of coffee as he leans back against the couch once more.

Neither of them says anything else; Bobby continues to read his paper while Dean finds comfort in the soft snores behind him. He knows that Sam didn't take very good care of himself while he was gone, but he is sure that lack of sleep was not a choice. Sam has always had vivid nightmares, even without the freaky visions, so he was pretty positive Sam's sleep was haunted and unwelcoming.

Still, it is a nice feeling knowing that his presence still gives Sam the sense of security it had before he left. They were both trained on sleeping lightly and always being protected. He knows that Sam is fast asleep behind him, and he also knows that Sam is without protection, besides Dean of course. Although it partly frightens him, Dean can't help but smile at the fact Sam can sleep so soundly simply because Dean is there.

"Extra room is still open upstairs," Bobby says quietly, eyes still focusing on the paper.

"I don't want to wake him."

"Don't have to. There's only room for one anyways," Still the older man seems to hide behind the newspaper he is reading. "Sam, can sleep on the couch."

Last time Dean remembers staying at Bobby's there had been two beds. After John passed away the boys had resided at the junkyard for a few weeks. Bobby was kind enough to set up a room for them to share, a room with two beds. Dean is almost scared to ask but he does anyways.

"What happened to the other bed?" He sits up straighter, placing his now empty mug on the floor next to him.

"I got rid of it." The reply is so short with such little emotion behind it.

"Why," Dean feels like a five year old who asks too many questions when Bobby finally looks at him from over the paper.

"For Sam."

"Oh."

Dean turns around again, staring at his little brother. Sleep seems to hide all the ugly scars Dean could see when Sam's eyes were open. There lying before him is the little brother he remembers and practically raised. It tears him apart knowing he had been the cause of such pain for Sam, pain he had been trying to free himself from.

"Dean," Bobby's full attention is on Dean now, paper folded up and tucked beside him. "He didn't blame you, he understood."

"Doesn't make the pain any easier," Dean pulls himself up so that he is perched on the side of the cushion just next to Sam's waist. "Doesn't change what I put him through."

He leans forward and brushes Sam's bangs back gently as he watches him sleep.

"He wasn't happy I moved the bed," The two stare at each other intensely. "He thought I wanted him to forget you, but that wasn't my intension. I just thought that it was too much considering that last time you slept in it was after..."

"Dad died." Dean finishes Bobby's words for him, letting his hand rest against the top of his brother's mop of hair. "Too much loss in one room. I get it."

"I'm glad you do," Bobby chuckles softly. "I felt like the biggest jackass that night."

"He was scared," Dean's voice is almost a whisper now.

Sam moans, head twisting slightly from side to side as if to find a more comfortable position. Certainly his joints will be screaming in the morning, but Dean lets Sam continue to sleep. Instead his hand slides down to cup Sam's cheek gently and Sam leans into the touch.

"I think I'll sleep on the floor, Bobby."

"I brought the blankets down already."


End file.
